Silence and Song 2: Spectrum
by PotterPhantomKitten
Summary: Sequel to Silence and Song. A month after Malkavar's defeat, the Noolans and Whos are living peacefully. However, a change comes over him that turns his life around, and the peace in Nool and Whoville threatens to be shattered by a dangerous prophecy...


A/N: Well everyone, I'm BAACK! Finally after much waiting, the sequel to Silence and Song is finally here! To be perfectly honest, I kept debating to myself over what to call the fic, but now I've obviously made the decision, because otherwise this wouldn't be here! Anyway, before I start the fic, I owe you guys an explanation for something from the previous story: The reason they didn't use the Transmoporter to teleport them to Grim Mountain was because Jojo had programmed the Transmoporter to only teleport to that fixed point in Nool at first, and from there, it could only teleport to places in Nool that they had gone. Anyway, I know that this chapter is just a prologue, but it will keep you in suspense! And characters from Silence and Song will make a return! Anyway, on with the fic!

Jojo: Can I say it?

Me: Sure, Jojo!

Jojo: Kit does not own Horton Hears a Who, or me. She does own Naru, Malkavar, Bonewing, Shredclaw, Ben, Sakura, Symphovoice, Slavkaa (though she did get the name Slavkaa from the book The Sight) and any other characters/places/things she makes up!

-----

A strange creature stared into what almost seemed to be a portal into another world – and in fact it was, for him. Looking into how things were going in Whoville, he saw a small, black-haired, 18-year-old Who hanging out with some of his family members, scribbling down some notes into a black binder.

The creature – a coubier named Naru – smiled softly. "I'm proud of you, Jojo."

Suddenly, Naru was knocked to the ground, his light blue wings fluttering angrily as the portal disappeared. "What the - ?" But he stopped automatically as soon as he saw the two creatures – coubiers, like him - he was facing. Shaking slightly, embarrassed, he bowed before them. "Forgive me."

"What have you done, Naru?" one of them said in a firm, leering voice. "What have you done?!"

"What are you talking about?" Naru said, genuinely confused. "What did I do?"

"A month ago – your foolish antics a month ago!" The other figure said sternly, materializing the portal again showing Jojo, "you nearly caused everything to be destroyed!"

"I was saving his life!"

"But do you realize what your advice caused him to do?!"

"I tried to do the right thing, Kosmos!"

"Well," said Kosmos, the colors of the rainbow sky almost seeming to darken, slightly, "your 'right thing' was – "

"Kosmos," said the other one, known as Khronos, we must ask Naru something before we decide what to do." His golden eyes stared at Naru. "What did you tell him?"

"I…I…" Naru stuttered, "I told him that a Watcher rarely interferes in the lives of the Watched, and I brought him – "

"WHAT?!" Khronos roared, "You - you brought him here?!"

"He didn't see anything important!" Naru protested, his fur bristling. "He just was on a rock on the Outskirts."

"You brought him that close to the city?!" Kosmos hissed, his eyes boring into Naru's, "Do you know why Watchers rarely interfere in the lives of the Watched? Do you?!"

Naru cowered in silence for a moment. "Because it's illegal?"

"Exactly," Kosmos said, " you broke the barrier – and to him, of all Whos! Don't you remember the prophecy?! Remember Slavkaa and the Scrolve pack?!"

"Jojo freed the Larue twins and stopped Malkavar!" Naru shot back, knowing he had to defend Jojo, "you should be relieved that he got rid of Malkavar!"

"Have you forgotten what the prophecy says?" Khronos and Kosmos said in unison. "We put you on the Council for a reason, Naru!"

"I know."

"And what, might I ask, was the number 1 rule for the Council?" Kosmos asked him.

"Never question the Master's motives?"

"No, that's the 2nd rule – what's the 1st rule?"

Naru was quiet before he turned his eyes to face Khronos and Kosmos.

"Well?"

Naru sighed. "Watchers never reveal the prophecy – especially to the Watched."

Khronos smiled grimly. "Yes… but you broke that rule – even if only a little – and now he knows. Only a little, true, but he knows."

"Just because he used that 'yopp' of his," Kosmos said, "doesn't mean that his problems are over! You saw how quick Malkavar went down – Malkavar knew – he knows that – "

Khronos instantly glanced at Kosmos, who stopped talking. "The point is, the Sound Speaker, Jojo, has done more harm than good – just as we feared. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good." The two began to rise up into the air, their wings flapping slowly as they towered over Naru. "Keep an eye on him, Naru."

"I will," Naru answered as the two coubiers flew off. Bowing his head, he looked in the colored expanse of space and sighed.

"Oh Jojo," he murmerred, "what have I done to you?"

-----

A/N: Dun dun DUN! Suspense! Okay, I know Jojo was barely in it at all, but that was just a prologue. I assume you guys remember Naru from before right? And Slavkaa was mentioned again too – what is going on? What will happen? Why am I asking you all these questions if only I know the answer to them?! Oh well! Read and review!


End file.
